The Saiyan´s War!
by Sharingan300
Summary: A hellish demon has plagued the Earth for as long as anyone could remember. And a handfull of warriors have arisen to put a stop to the demon tyrrant. But can they really kill a Demon Lord who cannot be killed? Read to find out!
1. Die, cursed Demon! Bardock´s battle!

The Saiyan War

Chapter 1: Die! Demon of Death! Bardock´s determination!

In an ancient castle on a cursed island, lived a demon king. This demon was known by the name...Yami. Yami is an ancient word and means darkness, wich fits the demon king perfectly. Yami was a ruthless king, waging wars with the whole world and always winning them. He and his demon minions took over continent after continent, they slaughtered millions of innocent people. Yami was invincible, many men had challenged him. But they´d all met the same fate. They all got their hearts ripped out of their bodies. The last thing every man foolish enough to challenge the demon king saw was Yami holding their heart, laughing at their stupidity. And then their heart stopped beating.

But where had this demonic creature come from? The answer, lies deep within his own cursed castle. In Yami´s throne room, right before the throne, there is a doorway in the floor. This doorway connects Hell with the living world, allowing all kinds of creatures to rise from it to cause destruction. Just as Yami once did. Yami had once risen from the very heart of Hell, claiming that it was his right to rule the living world along with the dead. But Satan himself denied him what he wanted, and threw him into the eternal fire. But Yami somehow survived. He emerged from the eternal fire and stabbed his cursed spear through Satan´s back. But the huge demon couldn´t be killed, only wounded. Yami escaped through the doorway of Hell up to the living world. There, he made sure that the doorway remained open, so that every creature that was willing to serve him, could rise from Hell and claim the living world! But Satan tried to go through the doorway and stop him. Satan was the ruler of the Underworld yes, but the dead was not meant to live or conquer the living world. But Yami had other plans than to surrender. He somehow called upon the eternal fire and the flames stopped Satan from coming through. Now, only the demons that were _willing _to serve Yami could pass. And in order to keep the doorway safe, Yami used his dark magic and built a castle around it. But this cursed doorway hadn´t allways been open. Metal gates had once sealed it. But now, it was open. The Hellish creature that was once locked away from the world, was free.

There was only one way to stop Yami. And that was to throw him back through his own cursed gateway and close the door. Many tried, but no one succeeded.

They were standing in the cursed castle´s throne room. Yami sat on his throne, looking down at the warrior before him, grinning that hellish grin that had the ability to freeze a man´s blood!  
The spiky haired warrior before him raised his head and looked into those red eyes that had haunted every single living soul for a whole eternity. It had to end. And the warrior was going to see to that, no matter what the cost would be.  
Yami laughed as he looked at the warrior.

"**So...you´ve come along with your entire race. You´ve come here together with your Saiyan people, the Nameks, and a handfull of pitifull humans, claiming that my life is over. But you are forgetting one thing, foolish warrior. I am immortal. I cannot be killed. Your journey here was in vain. You, along with your people, will suffer the same fate as all those that has dared to challenge me in the past**!"

The warrior didn´t even flinch at the monster´s ice cold voice.  
Yami continued to taunt the warrior as his demon minions were battling the warrior´s people. The screams from the battle outside of the throne room could be heard loud and clear.  
The demon lord was convinced that he was going to crush the warrior before him by first draining his energy,  
and then ripping out his heart. Yami had been using his black magic to drain the warrior´s energy ever since he had stepped before the demon lord.  
But little did he know, the warrior was actually _collecting_ energy! He let Yami absorb _his _energy, so that he could gather all the _other´s_ energy.  
The warrior felt his knees beginning to shake, but he refused to give up! He wasn´t going to let Yami continue. Not by any chance! (Only a little...a little bit more. Just a little bit more energy...and that´ll be that...) The warrior thought. He was dressed in a weird type of armor. He was wearing gloves and boots that had once been white, but they were now coloured red and black from blood and ashes. He had been fighting all his life, and judging from his bulging musculature, it showed.  
The warrior was gathering energy from the many people that were fighting, and from the planet itself. He gathered energy from the running rivers, from the howling winds, from the few remaining flourishing forests, from the great mountains, from mother nature herself.

"**Bardock! You are dying...did you know that? Even as we speak, your life force is being drained. Your power is weakening, your life is leaving you. But before you die, you will feel all the anguish and pain of your entire pitifull race**!"

Yami laughed that hellish laugh of his and stood up. He made his way down the stairs slowly, taking his time as he knew he´d win. The demon lord was too busy taunting the warrior, that he forgot to keep track of the Saiyan´s power level.

Which was rising rapidly.

Bardock had already gathered huge amounts of positive energy, but he felt that it still wasn't enough! He saw the demon lord slowly making his way towards him. (Come on! Another minute is all I need! Please let me make it!) Bardock thought, he struggled to gather the necessary energy faster.  
Yami stopped a few meters from him, with a hellish grin on his face.  
He quietly laughed. Yami then jumped over the doorway to Hell, and he landed safely on the other side. He stood upright and grinned at the warrior before him. His body was surrounded by a purple glow as he gathered some of his literally unlimited power. His laugh increased in volume at the same pace as his power increased!  
Yami then raised his arm, palm outwards. He had it pointed straight at Bardock. His intensions clear.  
(Come on! Just a little...a little bit more! Just 30 more seconds!) Bardock thought.  
A purple energy ball formed in Yami´s palm. It's purple colour slowly darkened as more power was pushed into it.  
The demon lord grinned hellishly, and then he stopped grinning.  
Bardock´s eyes widened. This was it. He knew it. The demon lord was going to finish him! And he _still _hadn't gathered enough energy!  
(20 more seconds!) Bardock frantically thought.  
Yami closed his eyes for one second. Then he slowly opened them again. Just as his eye lids slid back up to the top of his eyes, he let loose the incredible negative energy he had gathered!  
The energy ball in his hand turned into a dark/purple beam which flew at Bardock!

The beam struck true. It went right through the warrior's chest!

Bardock´s eyes widened as he felt the beam go right through his chest! He slumped down to one knee, holding onto the thread of life for all he was worth. But the thread was being cut, slowly ending his life.

* * *

There it is! Chapter 1 wasn´t too bad, was it? Let´s hurry on to Chapter 2 and see how things go! 


	2. Rise, Bardock! Let your hair BURN!

Chapter 2: Rise, Bardock! Let your hair BURN!

Yami laughed to himself and walked slowly towards the dying warrior. He stopped after only a few meters, looking at Bardock.

"**It looks like I pierced your heart. Now you won´t be able to feel the wonderfull feeling of grief as you see your own heart cease it´s beating in my hand. Oh well...there are other ways to make you and your people suffer**!"

Yami said and laughed manically. His laugh was cut short though as Bardock stood up! Yami looked at him in shock!Bardock was glowing with a strong white light! The pure positive energy was surging around and in his body. It pulsated on the inside and the outside with perfect balance.  
Bardock slowly raised his head. And if looks could kill, then this would have. He looked at Yami with a death-glare. The look in Bardock´s eyes told Yami that it was over!  
Yami was shocked by Bardock´s display of power, but he shook it off, reminding himself that the warrior was to be dead in a few seconds. Then, something incredible happened.  
Scenes from his early years of pain and sorrow flashed through his mind. Bardock saw his mother and father being mercylessly slaughtered by Yami´s demons. He saw his home being burnt down. He saw himself as a teenager, watching through a window as the demon´s slaughtered the people of the village. He re-heard the screams of the innocent people that had been slaughtered in all the villages he had stayed in.  
All of this only fueled his rage! He felt something within him, something, like a thread. A thread that had been keeping itself together ever since his parents were killed. He felt that that thread, was beginning to give up it´s hold. But for the good, and not for the bad. Then...the thread finally snapped.  
A strong golden aura suddenly erupted around Bardock´s body! It pulsated along with the surging white energy, moving at the same rythm, creating a balance.  
Bardock´s spiky hair then flew up above his head and spiked itself even more. It flashed golden yellow for a second before returning to it´s original black. His eyes flashed green and his eyebrows flashed golden yellow for a moment.  
Then Bardock let out an almighty yell and the golden light erupted from his body!  
The golden light blinded Yami and shocked him beyond belief!  
When the light faded somewhat, and Yami could see the warrior again, his eyes widened.

Bardock was standing before him, his now golden yellow hair was spiked up totally vertical. A golden aura was pulsating around his body. Bardock´s golden tail twitched from time to time. It was almost as if his tail had a life of it´s own, for the way it was twitching signaled that it wanted to strangle Yami. His green eyes bore into the demon lord´s bottomless red eyes with an cold mercyless stare.

"Yami...you have killed millions of innocent people and destroyed more of this world than should be really possible! You have been terrorising this world for several centuries! But now, it´s over! No more! It ends here!" Bardock yelled!

The golden aura around his body suddenly disappeared, and the surging pure white light came into view once again! The pure positive energy surged through Bardock as if he was born with it!

Wich he was.

Bardock then raised his right arm and turned his palm upwards. He opened his hand and all the white light gathered in his arm and palm. Bardock grit his teeth, then the white light flashed. In an instant, it turned into a blue ball of pureness! Yami gasped and took a step back.  
Bardock looked at Yami with his lifeless eyes. He wasn´t going to let the demon live to see another day. Not a chance!

* * *

Here´s Chapter 2! Hope you like it! Things are finally heating up! Let´s get this party started! 


	3. Yami, DESTROYED! Super Saiyan Bardock!

Chapter 3: Yami, DESTROYED! Super Saiyan Bardock!

Bardock held the ball in his upturned palm, not even bothering to look at it. His golden hair crackled with electricity and his green eyes turned even colder as he stared at the demon lord.  
Yami was completely overwhelmed by Bardock´s power! His red eyes set themselves on the blue ball wich Bardock held in his hand. Bardock took a step back and bent his knees. He brought his right arm back, holding the energy ball firm.

"YAMI! FEEL THE PAIN THAT YOU HAVE CAUSED MY PEOPLE AND ALL THE OTHER PEOPLE ON THIS PLANET! FEEL THE FURY OF ME AND MY PEOPLE!"

Yami´s eyes widened at this.  
Bardock´s left foot left the ground and he pulled his leg up to his chest. He brought his arm back even further, and his cold green eyes drilled right through Yami´s red ruthless eyes.

"BEEEE GOOOOONNNNEEEE!" Bardock screamed!

He flung the blue energy ball at the demon lord. The air trembled as the ball flew through it! Just as he had thrown it, he fell to the ground. The pure energy ball struck true.  
The second it hit Yami, Bardock hit the ground.  
The blue energy ball exploded in a blinding flash! The pure white energy seared through the demon lord´s very soul, destroying every trace of it! The pure energy crackled with life and power! Bolts of pure energy shot through the demon kings body, and then out of his body!

"RRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!" Yami screamed in extreme pain!

The pure energy destroyed his cursed life force, and his body. Yami screamed as the holy energy ripped through him! He backed towards the doorway of Hell. Then just as he touched the edge of it, a thunderous load of energy erupted from within him and sent him falling backwards! The overload of pure energy destroyed the Eternal Fire beneath the gate of Hell!

Yami screamed as he fell through the very hole he had once risen from.  
And as Yami fell back to Hell, the metal gates began moving. The two gates moved towards each other, attempting to close the cursed hole forever.  
Bardock opened his eyes and looked ahead of him, his coal black eyes were hazy and unfocused. He saw how Yami was being mercylessly assaulted by the pure energy. He saw how the demon lord fell into the hole and how the metal gates began to close.  
Bardock smiled at this. Then his head slumped down on the ground and his eyes slid closed.  
He never got to see the gates close, the end of the nightmare that had plaughed every living soul of his world for a eternity.  
He never got to see the demon lord´s minions fleeing, he never got the chance to see the nightmare end. But that was allright. He was happy as it was. And do you know why he didn´t have to see it all end? He didn´t need to. All he needed to know was that his people was saved.

When the surviving Saiyan´s finally found him, he had been dead for hours. The Saiyan´s that were left wept that day. The Nameks and the humans did the same. The Saiyans cried for their dead leader. Even the human king and the Namek king cried. They all mourned the loss of their companions, and friends.

And from the moment he was carried from the dark castle, and to his and many other´s furneral...Bardock never stopped smiling.

THE END

* * *

Well! There it is! I hope you liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it! And be patient everyone! I just MIGHT write a sequel to this one! But only if you´re nice! 


End file.
